Roses and Kisses
by CaptainBellarkeSwan
Summary: She just buried her face in his neck. His scent of sweat, leather and the distant sea imprinted on his skin. His arms around her waist secured her body against his. His smile was a contagious thing as he whispered words to her. "I love you." "I love you too."


When their lips touched, shivers went down her spine. She couldn't help but melt against his body, her hand splayed on his chest, her other hand buried in his hair. A groan left his lips as she tugged on the roots of his hair. His arms togthened around her waist as he captured her lower lip, sucking lightly. Moaning into his mouth, her finger traced circles on his skin exposed by that damnable vest. She didn't miss the way he breathed sharply and the way his hook dig onto her hip.

When they pulled away for air, she they were both looked like a mess. His bright blue eyes were blown wide in something wild and soft at the same time. His tongue darted out to wet those swollen lips. His whole body completely pressed against hers. And just then and there she remembered how much she adored this man.

"Is your heart racing, Swan?"

His voice, oh god, his voice. A low rumbling sound that made her feel warm.

Adore was such an understatement.

She replied with a roll of her hips, biting her lower lip as she watched his eyes grow darker. A smirk graced her lips as their gazes grew heated. She was sure her eyes were just as dark as his.

"Bloody hell." He bit his lower lip. "Emma, this is hardly an appropriate place."

"Mm?" she hummed in a tone of innocence and approval at the sound of her name on his lips. "Would like to take this somewhere more private, Killian?"

His lips stretched into a grin as he rested his forehead against hers. It was unknown to Emma how such a small gesture made her feel so alive. Her eyes were drawn into his eyes. They told her everything. They were soft with affection and hard with strength. He would never stop fighting for them, he had said. Those words brought tears to her eyes. Because how could she have such a man by her side?

"Emma."

His voice, a whisper on her lips.

"Killian."

Her voice, broken and almost desperate.

He pulled away, his eyes boring into hers as he took her hand in his. Tracing his thumb over her knuckles, he raised it to his lips, letting his soft lips graze over it. He pressed her hand on his cheek.

"Killian..."

"Hm?"

Her eyes flicked to his lips when his toungue darted out once more. A blush crept to her cheeks and she forgot what she was supposed to say. "I just- I wanna thank you. For everything."

Somehow it felt like deja vu when the words left her lips. The way he looked at her. The way he raised his eyebrow. She remembered. Of course she did.

"My honor, Swan. But I think you forgot something."

She frowned.

"I love you." he said.

Her lips stretched to a grin, mirroring his.

"Come on, love. Don't be shy. I-love-you." he added, stretching out the syllables as if she was a child.

She hit his chest playfully. He faked a pained look. "I love you, you bastard."

His eyes twinkled as his brin grew even wider. "I'm a bastard but you still love me."

She laughed. "I do."

His laugh joined hers. "I love you too, Emma."

Now it was her turn to grin like crazy as he leaned down, nuzzling his nose against hers and catching her lips for another kiss. And her whole body exploded into sparks.

When their lips touched, everything stopped. The voices, the lingering darkness, the anger. They all stopped. And it felt like she was just Emma again.

They almost didn't hear the distant sounds of hooves beating against the ground. It was until they heard a male voice that they pulled away from each other and realized that they weren't alone anymore.

"I guess it's not so secret anymore."

The sound of female laughter made Emma turn her head. She found Henry and his friend, Violet standing by their horses.

"So the lad's making progress, I see." Killian said. She could hear the smile in his voice.

She slapped his arm as he gave him a disapproving look. He just shrugged his shoulders and gave her a wink.

"Do you know them?" the girl asked.

Henry squinted his eyes at them. Emma saw her son's face getting red when he realized who they were, making her blush just as hard while Killian chuckled. Henry mumbled something and she guessed it must have went along the lines of, "Don't mind them. Let's just go." That was when Killian raised his hand and waved at them. Henry's blushed deepened and they both walked towards them.

"Um, Violet, these are my..." A pause. "Parents."

Emma didn't miss the eyebrow that shot up on Killian's forehead before a smile crept to his lips.

She introduced herself. "Emma Swan. Nice to meet you, Violet."

Killian, ever the gentleman, gave her a small bow. "Killian Jones, milady."

Violet smiled and bowed in return. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Emma and Sir Killian."

"Henry told us a lot about you." Killian said, tilting his head towards Henry who was as red as a tomato.

Violet glanced at him. "Good things, I hope."

"I assure you nothing to taint a lady's image." He answered.

"Hey, um, you said something about another spot?" Henry fidgeted. He looked adorable but of course Emma wouldn't forget that he actually lied to her.

"It's not far from here. You wanna see?" Violet replied.

Henry's shoulders slumped in relief. "Sure."

"Okay. It was nice meeting you." she bowed to Killian and Emma before she slowly walked back to their horses.

Henry was about to follow her when she stopped him. "Henry."

She saw how his whole body tensed up and he stiffly turned around.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"We'll talk after, okay?"

Henry gulped as he stared at her blankly. Okay, maybe teasing him wasn't a good idea. Then Killian suddenly ruffled his hair. "Don't mind your mother, lad." he said, cupping his hand as if he didn't want her to hear him. "I think you're doing a fine job. She seems to reciprocate your feelings."

His cheeks reddened as he nodded slowly, clearly eager to get out of the awkward situation. "I don't like her like that, okay?"

"It's alright, lad. We can keep this between you and me." Killian winked at him.

Emma kept silent but her eyes followed every tease, every fidget, every smile. It made her heart churn seeing how Henry looked adorably embarrassed as Killian teased him with an almost proud smile on his face.

When they finally had the place to themselves once more, she wrapped her hands around his arm, resting her chin on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her smiling face, not before glancing at her lips.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He looked at her softly. "Aye. Why wouldn't I be well, love?"

"Well, Henry just called us his parents."

He raised that eyebrow of his. A small smile on his lips as if he was reminiscing the moment. "I couldn't ask for a better family, then."

"Hey, you're still not legally part of the family." she teased him lightly.

He pouted. "Then hurry up and marry me already."

Now it was her turn to stiffen. Marriage? Would it happen? Were they actually ready for that next step? Indeed, she loved him and she had no doubt that he loved her just as much, maybe even more than she loved herself. She may be so much different from what she was before, yet the small voice inside of her was still there, whispering things of fear and doubt.

The sound of his laughter broke her thoughts. "I was teasing, love. Though I'm not saying I was joking."

She just buried her face in his neck. His scent of sweat, leather and the distant sea imprinted on his skin. His arms around her waist secured her body against his. His smile was a contagious thing as he whispered words to her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Yeeey! This is finally gonna be alive again! I absolutely loved this episode. I mean it was so perfect! PERFECT! I couldn't even bring myself to write about it because I wouldn't change anything. But I still tried. This was supposed to be a drabble but Henry/Violet came out so yeah :)**

 **Hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think and send me promptsss!**


End file.
